Reading of the Heart
by InspiringLight
Summary: A somewhat brotherly-fic. A simple talk between the twins about nothing and everything. A simple desire to solve the complexity of another's thoughts.


This is just a fic about a talk between the twins (I just love them, don't you?) Somewhat brotherly-fic, and is rather a pointless one. There isn't really a plot. I may turn it into a proper fic with a few or more chapters, but we'll see how it goes.

Anyway, I hope you read and enjoy! :)

P.S. I will update Falling Leaves soon.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters.

* * *

"You are genuinely curious."

A questioning look crossed Yoh's features as he turned to stare at his brother. "Will you tell me then?"

Hao's dark, brooding eyes grazed Yoh's for a moment before he looked away. He smiled. "Maybe." His legs dangled over the rock that jutted out meters from the ground, his hair swayed lightly in the cool morning breeze.

If the twins looked really hard across the plain, they would see a group of people – shamans – waiting tensely, weapons in hand.

"They haven't come to be by your side yet," Hao stated. His eyes slid to the left to watch Yoh.

Yoh shrugged. "I asked them to trust me."

"And do they?"

Two pairs of dark brown eyes met.

"They do," Yoh answered after a moment. "You know that better than anyone else, right?"

The older's smile dimmed a bit as he leaned his weight on his arms. "Perhaps. But thoughts are just thoughts, you know." He blinked. "Just because you hear them doesn't mean you understand them."

Yoh restrained the urge to touch his brother's shoulder or to say something soothing. Hao wouldn't appreciate it. Hao threw him a meaningful glance then and he grinned. "So how does it feel like, being able to hear our thoughts?"

A thoughtful look crossed Hao's features. "If you mean how it feels like to be able to read another's heart, it is like being constantly surrounded by a crowd of people. You don't…can't stop yourself from hearing them. It deafens you." He lowered his voice. "You can't hear yourself sometimes… But if you mean hearing your friends' thoughts, inclusive of yours, it is mildly amusing."

"…It is a sad gift to have."

Hao let out a loud _huff_. "If so, then it is not a gift."

Yoh smiled sadly. He had known already; of course he had. Anna had been the first he had met that had Reishi. One look at her eye and he knew that whatever plagued her then was anything but a gift. It stole everything from her – her childhood, her family, her name. Yoh had often wondered how they – Anna – would have ended up had that ability not existed. Would she have been happier in that world, or now?

The younger Asakura lowered his eyelashes. If someone as strong as his fiancée ended up as stoic as she was, how did Hao survive all those years alone with that…_ability_? How do you retain your sanity when you hear so much of the darkest dwellings of others' hearts?

"You get used to it."

Yoh started and looked quickly from staring into space. "What?" He shifted uneasily when a pair of identical brown orbs peered at him, solemn.

"You know," Hao began, "you shouldn't be so relaxed around me. I'm not your friend."

A soft, lazy smile stretched across Yoh's features. "I can't help it. I know you won't attack me."

Hao almost snorted in derision. He touched the back of his neck, his lips thinning slightly in disapproval. "If it had been any other, you may have been killed already."

_That won't happen._

Hao cut in before Yoh could voice his thoughts. "That's right. I won't allow it."

"Because you want to devour my soul, right?" Yoh asked cheerfully.

The older twin shrugged. A heavy silence fell over the two like a shroud. The cool breeze wafted through the air as they drifted quietly in their own thoughts. It didn't feel…wrong, somehow. Or threatening. In a way, Yoh understood Hao. He understood that his brother's hatred ran deep in his blood, testament of the past centuries the latter had worked to be where he was today. Understood enough that _maybe_, _perhaps _Hao Asakura wasn't all that he appeared to be.

"Isn't there any way where we don't have to fight?" Yoh's eyes grew wide, shocked himself at the words that had unthinkingly rolled off his tongue.

Hao eyed him curiously but seemed to consider. His eyebrows furrowed for a moment before his face cleared. Yoh waited in hushed tension, but his heart sank at the answer. "Nope, none that I can think of."

"You weren't even thinking of it, were you?"

Hao's shoulders rose and fell gracefully. "Not unless I don't kill the humans when I become Shaman King."

Yoh folded his arms. "Then don't."

Hao lifted an eyebrow at his twin, disbelieving.

"You don't have to, you know," Yoh continued. "The world isn't that better off without the humans. Many of them are good people. You just haven't seen them yet."

This time, Hao didn't stop himself from suppressing his derision at his counterpart's words. "I have lived for a thousand years."

"Where nine centuries was spent in hell," Yoh retorted.

There was a momentary pause. Hao contemplated the answer and then sighed softly. "While that is true, I stand by my decision to wipe them off the face of this world. You cannot change the fact that the world is what it is because of their greed and selfish needs."

Yoh's fists tightened as a frown creased his forehead. He threw a glance at the older Asakura, pondering his choices. His lips parted. "Is what you're doing really for the benefit of the world?"

The answer was calm. "Of course."

"Then…if I can somehow convince you that getting rid of humans is unnecessary..?" Yoh trailed off, uncertain.

Hao propped himself up on his hands while his elbows rested on his knees. His countenance remained impassive, shielded.

Yoh waited but a look at the sun told him that he didn't have time. He had promised the rest that he'd be back before the sun set. He didn't think they'd stay put much longer if he went back on his word. A resigned smile played on his lips as he stood up, dusting imaginary dirt off his pants.

"I guess this is goo-"

"I will not if you can convince me."

Yoh's form went rigid in surprise. As the words sunk in, he whipped around, eyes wide, only to find the spot beside him vacant. For a moment, he wondered if he had heard right, if it was only a figment of his imagination that he had hoped to hear.

_Hao…_

The smile turned warm and hopeful. He turned and walked off towards his friends, quietly humming.

_Don't worry. I'll convince you._

* * *

Please review!


End file.
